Grampa and Julie, Shark Hunters
Grampa and Julie, Shark Hunters was a comic strip by Jeff Czekaj, published in Nickelodeon Magazine from October 1999 all the way up to the magazine's closure in 2009. The strip was a serial about the adventures of a young girl named Julie and her dim-witted scientist grandfather. They would often run into strange characters and end up in unknown places. The comic's first major arc, focusing on Grampa and Julie's search for Stephen, the largest shark in the world, and later their quest to reunite him with his mother, were spread across the magazine's issues from October 1999 to March 2003. After every few episodes, the strip would take a break from the magazine for several months before eventually resuming the storyline. The entirety of this first arc was later collected in a graphic novel published on August 24, 2004. The graphic novel had the earlier strips completely redrawn to better match later installments, and also added new scenes to provide transitions between the episodes. It also depicted the story as a flashback within a framing device showing Julie in school, recounting the events of her and Grampa's adventures to her classmates. The story ends with Grampa getting Julie sent to the office, but also having her join him on new adventures (setting the stage for the next arc). Later Grampa and Julie adventures would be much shorter, with the characters starting a new adventure after each hiatus. A special four-page installment, featuring characters designed by fans, appeared in the August 2003 issue for the magazine's tenth anniversary. Klasky Csupo produced a pilot for a Grampa and Julie animated series in 2006, but it was not picked up for a series. Despite the strip's popularity, it did not reappear in Nickelodeon Magazine's short-lived revival under Papercutz. Episodes Original storyline Nickelodeon Magazine Grampa Julie Shark Hunters Episode 1 October 1999.jpg|Episode 1 (October 1999) Nickelodeon Magazine Grampa Julie Shark Hunters Episode 2 November 1999.jpg|Episode 2 (November 1999) Nickelodeon Magazine Grampa Julie Shark Hunters Episode 3 December 1999.jpg|Episode 3 (December 1999) Nickelodeon Magazine Grampa Julie Shark Hunters Episode 4 January February 2000.jpg|Episode 4 (January/February 2000) Nickelodeon Magazine Grampa Julie Shark Hunters June July 2000.jpg|Episode 5 (June/July 2000) Nickelodeon Magazine Grampa Julie Shark Hunters August 2000.jpg|Episode 6 (August 2000) Nickelodeon Magazine Grampa Julie Shark Hunters September 2000.jpg|Episode 7 (September 2000) Nickelodeon Magazine Grampa Julie Shark Hunters October 2000.jpg|Episode 8 (October 2000) nm Grampa Julie Shark Hunters Episode 9 probably November 2000.jpg|Episode 9 (November 2000) nm Grampa Julie Shark Hunters in Space Episode 10 june july 2001.jpg|Episode 10 (June/July 2001) This was the first issue of "Shark Hunters in Space" nm Grampa Julie Shark Hunters in Space Episode 11 August 2001.jpg|Episode 11 (August 2001) nm Grampa Julie Shark Hunters in Space Episode 12 September 2001.jpg|Episode 12 (September 2001) nm Grampa Julie Shark Hunters in Space Episode 14 November 2001.jpg|Episode 14 (November 2001) Grampa Julie Shark Hunters NickMag comic Oct 2002.jpg|Episode 16 (October 2002) Nickelodeon_Magazine_Grampa_Julie_Shark_Hunters_Nov_2002.jpg|Episode 17 (November 2002) Grampa Julie Shark Hunters NickMag comic Dec Jan 2003.jpg|Episode 18 (December/January 2003) Grampa Julie Shark Hunters NickMag comic Feb 2003.jpg|Episode 19 (February 2003) Subsequent arcs Nickelodeon_Magazine_Grampa_Julie_Shark_Hunters_Aug_2003_part_1.jpg|August 2003 Nickelodeon_Magazine_Grampa_Julie_Shark_Hunters_Aug_2003_part2.jpg|August 2003 (cont.) Nickelodeon Magazine Grampa Julie Shark Hunters May 2004.jpg|May 2004 Grampa_Julie_Shark_Hunters_NickMag_comic_June_July_2004.jpg|June/July 2004 Grampa_Julie_Shark_Hunters_NickMag_comic_Aug_2004.jpg|August 2004 Nickelodeon Magazine Grampa Julie Shark Hunters October 2004.jpg|October 2004 Nickelodeon Magazine Grampa Julie Shark Hunters June July 2005.jpg|June/July 2005 Grampa_Julie_Shark_Hunters_NickMag_comic_August_2005.jpg|August 2005 Nickelodeon Magazine Grampa Julie Shark Hunters September 2005.jpg|September 2005 Nickelodeon Magazine Grampa Julie Shark Hunters November 2005.jpg|November 2005. In this issue, the comic is printed on higher-quality paper. Nickelodeon Magazine Grampa Julie Shark Hunters December January 2006.jpg|December/January 2006 Grampa Julie Shark Hunters NickMag comic March 2006 3D.jpg|March 2006 - use your 3D glasses to read the secret message. Grampa_Julie_Shark_Hunters_NickMag_comic_April_2008.jpg|April 2008 Other Images Nickelodeon Magazine comic book cover June July 2001 with grampa julie shark hunters.jpg|June/July 2001 cover of The Comic Book Nickelodeon Magazine The Comic Book cover September 2002.jpg|September 2002 cover of The Comic Book Nickelodeon Magazine The Comic Book cover june july 2000.jpg|June/July 2000 cover Nickelodeon Magazine The Comic Book cover November 1999 pilgrim.jpg|November 1999 Nickelodeon Magazine May 2001 Grampa Julie Shark Hunters spanish.jpg|Logo for 'El Abuelo y July: Caza-Tiburones' found in the Spanish editions of Nickelodeon Magazine. Nickelodeon Magazine November 2000 Grampa Julie Shark Hunters Letter to Editor.jpg|November 2000 Letter to the Editor Grampa_Julie_Shark_Hunters_book_blurb_Nick_Mag_aug_2004.jpg|August 2004 feature on the upcoming book Grampa Julie trading card Nick Mag comic.jpg|Trading card from 2005 Best of Nick Mag Fiona Julie Patty-cake characters future Nick Mag Dec 2009.jpg|Julie, Patty-Cake, and Fiona of the Felines's future according to an article in the last issue of Nickelodeon Magazine. Category:Nickelodeon Magazine comic strips